His Day
by Nightglider-star
Summary: Yoh has his days sometimes. This isn't one of them. Not entirely anyway. YohxAnna One shot.


**Title: **His Day

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Shaman King

**Summary:** Sometimes Yoh has his day. This just wasn't one of them. Not ENTIRELY anyway.

* * *

**Story**

"No Samantha! Don't go!"

"Daren?"

"Samantha!"

"Oh Daren!!"

Sniff.

Sigh.

"Samantha…" Daren whispers taking Samantha in his arms and hugging her close. Tamao leaned forward, eyes teary as a small smile trembled on her lips. Anna pressed her lips together, watching intently as Daren held Samantha while she cried for God knows what reason on his shoulder. Clinging to him as though her life depended on it. Discreetly Yoh wondered how the guy managed to breath.

"Oh Daren…I thought…"

"Shh…I'm here now."

Yoh's eyes drooped lower. _Wow really?_

Tamao let out a small squeak, her eyes, if possible, moistening more than ever as she clutched her fingers tightly. He thought he saw the corner of Anna's lips lift slightly. But who knows. Maybe the corniness of the soap was getting to him.

It wasn't like he WANTED to watch it. It was just that today just –wasn't-his day! The battery on his alarm clock died just when he had to wake up, making him late for his usual morning runs AND Anna's breakfast, which he just HAD to burn in a hurry! And of course making both of them receive a tardy at school. That was never a good thing.

Then Tamao had come to visit again. He was glad he wouldn't have to cook any longer but Anna wouldn't even let Tamao go near the kitchen. Saying something about how she was going to make him pay about making her late and missing his training and a burnt breakfast.

Now he had to watch soaps with Anna and Tamao since Anna forbid him to go meet his friends. Well at least she allowed him to watch tv.

"Oh Daren…" Samantha whispers as Daren started dipping his head closer to her, looking at him with wide eyes.

Tamao whimpered as Anna sighed. The two were finally kissing. The story, so far, made no sense to him. What happened to the reason she was going away anyway?

Suddenly, as if to answer Yoh's question, Samantha jerked away from him, turning her back to him and clasping her hands together tightly against her chest. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Tamao imitating her.

"No! This is wrong! My sister is going to be the mother of your child!"

"I don't care!" Daren declared importantly, "I love you!"

Well you should have thought of that BEFORE sleeping with her sister.

"Oh Daren…"

"Oh Anna…"

_What?_

Yoh's eyes snapped wide.

"Oh Yoh…"

It was as if his jaw suddenly gained 5000 pounds, hitting the ground with a huge thud as his eyes practically tore themselves out of their sockets. He watched dumbstruck as he placed his hands atop Anna's shoulder, turning her to face him. Now he wasn't watching himself. He WAS himself. This will hurt SO much.

Anna looked up at him, eyes wide and full of tears. A faint red blush adorned her cheeks, somehow making her lips look more moist and cherry red than ever. His eyes darkened. Something about how Anna looked right then made him feel dazed. All thoughts of how insane this was dissolving into a small faint voice that seemed too far away for his attention. A small part of his mind was still screaming at him to come back to his senses. Warning him about how Anna would suddenly spring up and pummel him to the ground like she had never done before. He didn't care. It didn't seem important. All he knew was he didn't mind being this close to his fiancé, for once. And he didn't-_wouldn't_, mind being just a bit more…

He leaned closer just as her hands started slipping their way up his chest. The little voice calling out his name seemed further and further away. His hands lowered to her back, circling around her as he placed his lips over her's. Enjoying the feel of her arms circling around his neck, pulling him closer as her lips massaged his softly. Sending a surge of warmth and bliss through every pore of his body. Was this how it…if he kissed Anna…is this how it would feel…?

"YOH!"

"Wha?!" Yoh cried, jerking awake and upsetting the table.

Anna glared at him as Tamao looked over her shoulder in concern, "What happened to my dinner?"

Yoh blinked, his mind whirling at the dream he just had when suddenly his eyes widened.

Anna sniffed, eyes narrowing into slits as she recognized the smell emitting out of the kitchen.

Tamao let out a small shriek before bursting into the kitchen. Yoh still rooted on his spot, staring at Anna in horror.

Several veins popped up on Anna's forehead as she advanced towards him slowly. Yoh gulped and smiled, "I-I can explain…"

Oh yeah. This just wasn't his day.

* * *

**Nightglider:** I know, it sorta sucked. And it was pointless. But meh I hope it was atleast tolerable. PLEASE REVIEW! 


End file.
